


The Feel of Her

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-11
Updated: 2003-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came about from a chat one night, and quite honestly, they got what they asked for ;-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Feel of Her

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a chat one night, and quite honestly, they got what they asked for ;-)

The feel of her beneath him set Jack's blood on fire. The years they'd waited for this moment were not escaping his notice.

The tingling low in his stomach branched out as he felt her muscles begin to contract as she approached her release.

He thrust.

She arched.

Her head pressed back into the pillow, her mouth opened in a silent cry of passion.

He dropped his head, burying it in her neck as he pulsed within her, her smooth muscles caressing him further, deeper. The two of them pleasantly sated, he collapsed into her awaiting arms.

"My... God... Janet...."


End file.
